Currently users are still puzzled about the image blurred problem due to hand shaking when taking photos. When operating regular digital camera, users often easily shakes or sways the camera lens due to not carefully or properly holding digital camera in a correct position. In addition, as the volume of the digital camera is getting smaller, it increases the chance of taking blurring photos due to hand shaking when pressing shutter of the smaller digital cameras. Anti-hand shaking digital cameras are coming out in the market to solve the previous problem.
The known anti-hand shaking mechanisms comprises many kinds of methods, which include using the corresponding movement of camera lens mechanism to compensate shaking of the camera, controlling aperture value and shutter opening time to suppress hand shaking phenomena, and using software for signal processing on images to return the definition of images. Previous optical anti-hand shaking mechanisms is used to move the moving lens or the image sensing component vertically or horizontally in order to correct the skewness due to hand shaking. The inverse correction generated by optical anti-hand shaking mechanism can make the camera not to produce blurred images due to swaying. On the other hand, the digital anti-hand shaking mechanism corrects the blurred images due to swaying by algorithm and image processing methods.
The previous optical anti-hand shaking digital camera uses drive circuit to activate floating lens or image capturing units and makes the optical component rapidly move in a two dimension way on the plane of a perpendicular optical axis. Therefore it suppresses or compensates the blurred images due to shaking in order to achieve the goal of hand shaking prevention. In addition, digital anti-hand shaking mechanism performs compensation by software built in camera. Recently, there is a multiple anti-hand shaking camera combining many anti-hand shaking techniques such as optical anti-hand shaking technique, exposure time adjustment and digital anti-hand shaking technique to have a better performance on anti-hand shaking. However, the multiple anti-hand shaking camera uses only fixed methods to combine many anti-hand shaking systems. Moreover, for present anti-hand shaking techniques, it did not have anti-hand shaking setting for users with different customs. In addition, when different user uses the same camera to take a photo, the default mode or learned anti-shaking parameter on the camera is not suitable to each user. Hence it cannot achieve good anti-shaking performance. Based on different hand shaking mode and camera operation of each user, the present invention is proposing an anti-hand shaking learning mechanism to record hand shaking level and camera operation custom of each user and therefore achieve a better anti-hand shaking performance.